


The Power of Sisqo

by WheresMyNaya



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyNaya/pseuds/WheresMyNaya
Summary: Santana has a bad day. Brittany tries cheering her up the best way she knows how, cue the Thong Song! Just a quick lil Brittana ficlet. Probs riddled with spelling errors so...sorry about that LOL.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Power of Sisqo

It had been a long day for Santana.

It was nothing but shitty clients with their shitty requests and shitty attitudes. Santana was over it. She was over it the minute she stepped foot into the building and saw that the receptionist already had a stack of memos waiting for her. She gripped her coffee cup so tight that the lid nearly popped off. Sometimes being the best in the entire city had its drawbacks. So she snatched up the messages and go to work.

The tides of the most shittiest day ever didn’t begin to turn until Santana received a message from her wife asking how her day was going. She considered being truthful – that all hell had broken loose over night and it was one big clusterfuck that she _did not_ want to deal with – but she decided to spare Brittany all the details.

Unbeknownst to Santana _apparently_ , Brittany was the world's foremost expert in the field of Santana Lopez so she knew something was up almost immediately. The fact that Santana even _tried_ sugar-coating how her day was going was all Brittany needed to know. She quickly called up her go-to florist and ordered something nice to have delivered to Santana’s office before brainstorming ways to turn Santana’s day around.

Seeing Sisqo trending on Twitter was all it took.

/

When Santana arrived home later that night, she was exhausted. She let her purse land wherever it did and didn’t even both putting her coat away properly before making her way through the house. She had dinner back at the office – Brittany had ordered UberEats for her because she had a feeling she wasn’t going to be home in time – so the kitchen was dark and empty.

Same as the living room.

Santana frowned and hoped Brittany hadn’t gone to bed already. She told her not to wait up but Brittany almost always went against her wishes and stayed up anyway. As Santana turned down the hallway that led to their bedroom, she noticed a faint glow emitting from the doorway. Santana followed it and found Brittany in her most skimpiest pajamas yet.

Santana’s jaw dropped. Brittany smirked.

“Hey Santana.”

“Hey Britt,” Santana greeted after picking up her jaw. She gulped as Brittany slid off the bed and sauntered over, “What’s going on?”

“I’m cheering you up,” Brittany responded and clicked play button on the remote to the Bluetooth speakers set up on the dresser. The room filled with the opening of Sisqo’s Thong Song.

Santana’s brows knitted. Brittany smirked again.

“Uh Britt,” Santana grew confused, “What the hell is this?”

Brittany began to lip sync, _“This thing right here? Is lettin' all the ladies know, what guys talk about. You know, the finer things in life.”_

Santana’s jaw dropped a little further until Brittany guided her to a chair opposite their bed.

“When did this get here?” Santana asked but Brittany was too far gone, completely wrapped up in character.

 _“Ooh that dress so scandalous,”_ Brittany lip synced as she ran her finger down Santana’s chest, pressing a little until she sat.

“I-I’m not wearing a dress,” Santana mumbled, “This is a very expensive pantsuit. You bought this for me.”

Brittany spun around, unable to keep from laughing at Santana’s adorable confusion. She stuck to character though and reached back for Santana’s hands, placing them on her hips as she swayed from side to side to the beat.

 _“Not just urban she like the pop,”_ Brittany popped her back in time with the word and laid back smoothly, guiding Santana’s hands around her, “ _Cause she was 'Livin' La Vida Loca.”_

“What is happening?” Santana questioned, halfway laughing halfway turned on. Not to Sisqo though, she couldn’t allow this shit in their bedroom. There were rules against it.

But her wife was hot and she could probably give her a lap dance to Baby Shark and she’d still find herself drooling. Damn that girl and her sexy, sexy dance moves.

Suddenly Brittany was off her lap and Santana frowned at the lose, but that frown was soon replaced by a pleased grin as Brittany pulled her up with her. Their body’s flush, chest to chest. Brittany’s hands dipped low.

Okay, maybe Sisqo knew what he was doing when he created this song.

“ _She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck,_ ” Brittany lip synced, drumming her hands against Santana’s ass in time with _truck truck_.

Okay, maybe not.

“Hey!” Santana laughed and tried swatting at Brittany’s hands, “My ass is too hot for this song.”

Brittany chuckled and spun Santana again, so that said ass was up against her. She kept her hands firm on Santana’s hips and guided them to sway to the beat, _“Baby move your butt, butt, butt.”_

Santana laughed out again as Brittany stepped away and belted out the next line dramatically.

“You’re so ridiculous,” Santana beamed, cheeks aching from smiling so hard. God, her wife really was something else and she was so completely in love with her.

Santana watched as Brittany danced around their bedroom on her own, still belting out the lyrics like she was actually singing. Santana crossed her arms at the sight, smiling dreamily as her wife jumped on the bed and nearly smacking her head on the ceiling.

“Jesus Britt,” Santana giggled, “Be careful.”

Then Brittany jumped down and went to the top drawer of their dresser, grabbed a handful of Santana’s panties and threw them in the air like confetti.

“ _Let me see that thong_ ,” Brittany lip synced as all of Santana’s panties fell around her.

“Oh my God,” Santana laughed as she shook her head, “I’m not cleaning that up later.”

Brittany did her best Kurt impression and shimmied her shoulders as she neared Santana again. It only made the brunette laugh harder as Brittany pulled her to her again. With a hand on her hip the other in her hand, Brittany led them around the room in a lazy tango.

Brittany had yet break character so she was all smoldering looks and smug grins and it would’ve been such a turn on for Santana if it wasn’t for fucking Sisqo in the background. If anything, the whole thing was hilarious. The slight twitch in Brittany’s smirk as she dipped Santana told her she found the whole thing hilarious too.

Brittany spun Santana out and pulled her back in before dropping to her knees, “ _I don’t think you heard me!”_

“Oh I heard you,” Santana smirked and moved to pull Brittany back up. The blonde swatted away her hand and moved slowly up Santana’s body, hands running up her thighs to her hips, sliding around until they smoothed over Santana’s chest.

Brittany continued to sing dramatically, embracing her inner Rachel – minus the lone tear rolling down her cheek – as she belted out the last words. She was breathless, lip syncing was hard work but the look on Santana’s face was _so_ worth it.

As the song faded, Brittany began to smile, “How was that for cheering up?”

Santana’s cheeks bunched – Brittany’s favorite kind of smile – and pulled Brittany into a kiss without another word.

“So you liked it?” Brittany asked breathlessly.

Santana nodded, pressing another soft kiss to Brittany’s lips. She smiled up lovingly, “It was perfect.”

“Awesome,” Brittany grinned proudly, “The power of Sisqo! Should we play it again?”

“No no. Once was enough.”

“Awh, but San…” Brittany whined playfully and hit play again. She began to pop her chest to the beat, “It’s _so_ good!”

Santana just laughed and let Brittany whisk her into another dance session.

They played the song at least 47 times that night. 


End file.
